paragonpostfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game Timeline
This article is about story events in the game. 18th Century '1778' *Russia, April 8 - Marianna Superanskaia (Mother Tsarina) is born. '1794' *Russia, August 26 - First action of the heroine Lady of the Cross. 19th Century '1865' *Jackson (MS), December 7 - The Order of Five Sons is founded by anti-emancipation southern gentleman. '1899' *Paragon City - Lady Vantriss is born. 1900-1910 1910-1920 1920-1930 '1922' *Soviet Union, December - Lady of the Cross cedes victory to the Bolsheviks and joins the Red forces as The Lady Red. 1930-1940 '1933' *Moscow, January 17 - The state sponsored Soviet Defenders of the Motherland is founded by The Lady Red. 1940-1950 '1946' *Moscow, September 20 - Joseph Stalin attends Iron Fist's championship boxing match; the boxer is added to the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. 1950-1960 '1953' *Oranbega, January 20 - Dark Horse defeats the Prince of Demons and sends him back to Hell. '1958' *Spain, October - Marcel Diavantez is born. 1960-1970 '1962' *Russia - Nikolai Perdenkov (Hand of the Party) is born. '1963' *Rogue Isles - Berzurk is born. '1964' *Leningrad - Natalia Borkova (Kommander Red) is born. '1965' *Moscow, July 18 - Jakov Korzensky (Esiits) is born. '1969' *England, February 10 - Alfred T. Byron is born. 1970-1980 '1971' *Paragon City, May 11 - Roger McFaires is born. '1973' *Paragon City, April 14 - Iziikk Rynard is born. *Montana, November 26 - Kendall Nicholson is born. '1976' *Paragon City - Avery A. Huller is born. '1978' *Paragon City - Jackson Etcher is born. *Paragon City - Jessica Duncan (Ms. Liberty) is born. *Paragon City - Krisc Rynard is born. '1979' *Paragon City - Twins Erek and Lio Rynard are born. 1980-1990 '1980' *Wisconsin, February 28- Daniela Klein is born. '1982' *England, April 11 - Winston Clark is born. *Paragon City, March 18 - Elle Lorria (Winter Sapphire) is born. '1986' *New York City, June 6 - Kennedy Wilson (Scope)is born. *Paragon City, July 14 - Harold Kilroy Sr. is born. '1989' *Spain, January - Alfa Tecnologías is founded by Marcel Diavantez. *Paragon City, January 12 - Shawn Berry (Siphon)is born. *Russia, October - First action of the hero Esiits. 1990-2000 '1991' *Texas - William C. Buckley is born. *Russia - Under Gorbachev, The Lady Red defects from the Red army, aiding in the collapse of the Soviet Union. Once it finally fell, she changed her name to Mother Tsarina. '1993' *Russia - The Valiant Defenders of the Motherland, the first independent Russian organization of heroes, is formed by Mother Tsarina. '1994' *America - Moliek Thomas is born. '1998' *Saint Petersburg, December - Alexander Dzerzhinsky (Solo Soviet) is born. '1999' *Paragon City, October 12 - Ambitapse appears in Paragon City. The Freedom Phalanx confronts and converses with him. Dawn Patrol, Freedom Phalanx, Midnight Squad, Valiant Defenders of the Motherland, Vindicators, and other key global heroes, including The Lady Grey, convene. Ambitapse takes his case to Arachnos after the supergroups' inaction. 2000-2010 '2000' *Rhode Island, December - Elle Lorria finds the Sapphire of Winter. '2001' *Paragon City, January - First action of the heroine Winter Sapphire. '2002' *Paragon City, May 23 - First action of the villain Paragon Jack. *Paragon City, July 2 - During their fight against the Rikti in the streets of King's Row, Krisc, Erek, and Lio Rynard are abducted by the alien forces for experimentation. *Paragon City, July 5 - Rynard brothers are released from Rikti captivity. Rynard brothers are held in Crey custody for study and analysis. Rynard brother break out of Crey custody and rejoin the fight against both the Rikti and Crey. *Paragon City, November 26 - Captain Paragon secures a decisive victory against the Rikti, enabling the Vanguard to enact Operation Alpha & Omega. '2003' *Paragon City, June 13 - McFaires Enterprises is founded by Roger McFaires. *Paragon City, October 9 - Miriam Webster is born. '2004' *Romania, October - Fenris Bane defects from the 5th Column and dubs himself a "Lord." *Paragon City - Shadows of Blood is formed by Lord Fenris Bane. '2005' *Paragon City, May 8 - Lio Rynard attacks Crey Headquarters by himself. In the process he meets his future wife Winter Sapphire. *Paragon City, August 30 - Dark Lio is created from Lio Rynard by an unknown source. Dark Lio can escape before Lio Rynard can defeat him. *Paragon City, November 11 - Lio Rynard finds the Bow of Apollo. He loses consciousness. *Paragon City, November 13 - Lio Rynard awakes as another hero. He loses consciousness a second time. *Paragon City, November 15 - Lio Rynard awakes as another hero a second time. He seeks out Numina, who aids him and in the process creates a separate Lio known as Nemean Lio. '2006' *Paragon City, January 2 - Krisc Rynard joins the [Paragon Police Department Psi-Division. *Russia, February 3 - Twins Katerinka (Sickle) and Nastasya Suvetznova (Hammer) are born. *Paragon City, June 23 - Wedding of Lio Rynard and Winter Sapphire. '2007' *Providence (RI), March 27 - Jordan Klein (Physion) is born. *Paragon City, June 22 - Lisa O'Malley (Superacast) is born. '2008' *Paragon City, April 4 - Kyle Rafter (Luminary (III) is born. *Paragon City, December 29 - Wedding of Roger McFaires and Ms. Liberty. '2009' *Archangelsk, September 29 - Ryan Schindikov (Zetakonix) is born. *Paragon City, September 29 - George Oliver McFaires (Young Liberty) is born. 2010-2020 '2010' *Paragon City, January 10 - Carly Jovos (Frozenhale) is born. *Rogue Isles, December 24 - David Navor (Young Recluse) is born. '2011' *Paragon City, January 16 - Jason Etcher (Messenger) is born. *Paragon City, January 26 - Freedom Project is initiated by the Order of Five Sons. *Paragon City, March 13 - Jason Etcher is adopted by Roger McFaires and Ms. Liberty. First action of the hero Siphon. *Paragon City, March 20 - McFaires Enterprises hires Jackson Etcher under the alias of "Philip Hainesworth." *Saint Petersburg, April 4 - Ivan Desny is born. *Saint Petersburg, April 11 - Ivan Desny dies during Freedom Project experimentation. *China, June 26 - Daiyu Fan Lin (Midnight Sky) is born. *Moscow, June 28 - Mikael Schovinov (Mini Soviet) is born. *Paragon City, July 19 - Rodney M. Blackstone (Kid Brawler) is born. *Salvador (BR), August 4 - Emerico Tavares (Garados) is born. *Paragon City, October 31 - Thomas E. Reid (Black Messenger) is born. '2012' *Paragon City, January 15 - Sharon McGuire (New Messenger) is created from the cloned and altered DNA of Jason Etcher. *Rogue Isles, January 17 - Theodore Eidolon (Aeonling) is born. *Paragon City, March 20 - Ty Rynard is born. '2013' *Paragon City, November 18 - Megan Sinclair (Sphinxa) is born. '2014' *Paragon City, March 20 - Shadows of Blood kidnap Ty Rynard from his home in Founders' Falls. *Paragon City, March 28 - Lio Rynard and company attack the Shadows of Blood. Rynard brothers discover their fourth kin Iziikk Rynard. Lio Rynard and company recover Ty Rynard unscathed. *America, November 4 - Harold Kilroy Sr. is elected Representative of Arizona's 6th District. Moliek Thomas is elected Senator of Georgia. '2015' *Scandinavia - Alexander Dzerzhinsky is struck by lightning before the Well of Odin. *Russia - First action of the hero Solo Soviet. '2016' *Italy, January 2 - Arachnos takes control of the Italian government through their own puppet Prime Minister. *Rogue Isles, March 21 - Casey Jovos (Casey Rynard) is born. *Paragon City, August 17 - Krisc Rynard is made head of the city-wide Gang Taskforce. *Italy, November 10 - Freedom Phalanx and Longbow commence with Operation Brutus. '2018' *Worldwide, January 2 - Italian government releases political hero tampering and sabotage footage to the world press. *Italy, January 3 - Operation Brutus withdraws in failure. *Washington DC, January 3 - Senator Thomas heads and begins the Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism. *Washington DC, January 4 - Freedom Phalanx and Longbow leaders are summoned to testify before the Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism. *Washington DC, January 18 - Ms. Liberty testifies before the Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism. *Paragon City, January 18 - Statesman publicly announces his refusal to testify before the Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism. *Paragon City, January 29 - Statesman is booed after foiling a simple bank robbery. *Washington DC, February 3 - Statesman testifies before the Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism. *Washington DC, February 24 - Citizen Crime Fighting Act is modified and limited to require federal approved training for all rising superheroes and ban all foreign hero activities of American heroes and supergroups. United States Department of Superhuman Affairs is established by Congress. *Paragon City, March 11 - Paragon City Council refuses to enforce the Citizen Crime Fighting Act of 2018. *Paragon City, March 12 - National Guard rolls in to enforce the Citizen Crime Fighting Act. *November 6, Rhode Island - Kendall Nicholson is elected Governor of Rhode Island. '2019' *Worldwide, May 30 - Statesman and company testify before the United Nations Special Council of Super Human Activities with evidence of Arachnos presence and control in the Italian government. Hearing is globally televised. *Italy, May 30 - Internal Information and Security Agency arrests the Italian Prime Minister and the Council of Ministers. *Washington DC, June 2 - Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism is disbanded. *New York City, June 12 - European Union, Russian Federation, United Nations, and United States form a joint international taskforce to crush Arachnos. 2020-2030 '2020' *Georgia, November 3 - Senator Thomas loses his reelection. '2022' *Paragon City, April 29 - Lisa O'Malley overdoses on superadine. *Paragon City, May 1 - Lisa O'Malley is arrested by Valkyrie for drug possession and intent. '2023' *Washington DC, January 4 - Representative Kilroy is made Speaker of the House of Representatives. '2024' *America, November 5 - Governor Nicholson is elected President of the United States. '2025' *Washington DC, January 20 - William C. Buckley is appointed Secretary of the Department of Superhuman Affairs. *Paragon City, February 2 - First action of the heroine Frozenhale. *Germany, March 3 - Nemesis conquers Berlin and East Germany. *Berlin, March 3 - The Principality of Prussia is declared. *Germany, March 22 - Requiem conquers West Germany. *Nuremberg, March 22 - The Fourth German Reich is declared. *Wittenberg (DE), March 22 - Germany and Prussia sign the Wittenberg Treaty. *Paragon City, March 22 - Paragon 200th Legion is formed by Lady Vantriss. *Madrid, March 29 - Marcel Diavantez stages a coup of the Spanish government. His forces execute the entire chambers, including King Juan Carlos I. The Second Spanish Empire is declared. *Bern, March 29 - Countess Crey stages a coup of the Swiss government. Her forces arrest the entire chambers. The Crey Dominion is declared. *Naples, May 1 - Arachnos forces begin to take control of Naples; their territorial control spreads as far as Sicily. La Bella Italy is declared. *Rome, May 1 - Roman Italy is declared by the Italian government. *New York City, May 15 - Statesman testifies before the United Nations Security Council. *Rogue Isles, May 15 - Lord Recluse concretes his control of the Rogue Isles. The Arachnos Isles are declared. *New York City, May 19 - Arbiter Daos arrives at the United Nations General Assembly as the ambassador of the Arachnos Isles. *America, June 1 - United States Super Corps is formed by the United States government. *Washington DC, June 1 - General Huller is appointed Chief of Staff of the Super Corps. *Paragon City, June 1 - New Manhattan Project is initiated by the United States Department of Superhuman Affairs. Dr. Byron is named Science Director of the New Manhattan Project. Dr. Webster is named Deputy Science Director of the New Manhattan Project. *Paragon City, July 5 - Philip Hainesworth is appointed Chief Financial Officer of McFaires Enterprises. *Europe, October 1 - Third World War starts. *Paragon City, October 2 - First action of the hero Luminary (III). '2026' *Paragon City, January 5 - First action of the hero Young Liberty. First action of the hero and Statesman's third sidekick Messenger. First action of the heroine Sphinxa. *Paragon City, January 11 - Aquarius appears off the coast of Paragon City. She is arrested by Vanguard patrol. She is released into Messenger's custody. *Paragon City, January 12 - Young Liberty, Messenger, Sphinxa, Ty Rynard, and Aquarius form the Young Phalanx. *Paragon City, January 15 - Sharon McGuire begins her training with the Order of Five Sons. *Paragon City, February 1 - Daiyu Fan Lin apostates from the Tsoo. Daiyu Fan Lin joins the Young Phalanx. *Rogue Isles, April 10 - David Navor completes his training with Lord Recluse. First action of the villain and Lord Recluse's first sidekick Young Recluse. *Rogue Isles, April 17 - Young Recluse, Aeonling, Black Messenger, Calysta the Obedient, Casey Rynard, and Kid Brawler form the Young Destruction. *Brasília, April 18 - First action of the hero Garados *Saint Petersburg, November 8 - Zivon Stalin conquers Saint Petersburg. The Soviet of Lenintova is declared. *Saint Petersburg, November 9 - Solo Soviet, Esiits, Hammer, Hand of the Party, Iron Fist, Knight of the Soviet, Kommander Red, Mini Soviet, and Sickle form the resurrected Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. *Saint Petersburg, November 12 - Kurchatov Project is initiated by the Lenintova Command. '2027' *Paragon City, August 20 - Lisa O'Malley is released from Zigursky Penitentiary. *Paragon City, August 23 - First action of the heroine Superacast. '2028' *Paragon City, February 15 - Erek Rynard is tried for the murder of Maelstrom. He is acquitted. *Saint Petersburg, July 19 - Kurchatov Project succeeds. Test Subject K12, Private Ryan Schindikov, escapes from the Kurchatov facility. *Paragon City, July 23 - First action of the hero Zetakonix. *America, November 7 - President Nicholson is reelected President of the United States. *Rogue Isles, December 4 - Battle of Widow Tower. Young Liberty fights Ghost Widow, losing both the fight and his life in the process. *Paragon City, December 5 - Young Phalanx disbands. Sphinxa goes solo. *Paragon City, December 31 - Messenger, Aquarius, Midnight Sky, and Ty Rynard form the Teen Paragon Justice Society. '2029' *Underworld, March 13 - Teen Paragon Justice Society, Eros, and the Vindicators fight against the guardians of the Underworld, including Hades, to save Fox McFaires' soul. Ms. Liberty sacrifices herself to Soullinx, who trades her soul for her son's. *Mount Olympus, March 13 - Hera names Fox McFaires the new bearer of The Girdle of Hera. *Paragon City, March 13 - First action of the hero Mr. Liberty. *Paragon City, March 18 - Mr. Liberty, Frozenhale, Luminary (III), Superacast, and Zetakonix form the Liberators. 2030-2040 '2030' *Paragon City, January 27 - Hera resurrects Ms. Liberty. '2031' *Paragon City, October 26 - New Manhattan Project succeeds. Test Subject NM71, Captain Jordan Klein is made Field Operations Lead of the Super Corps. *Europe, October 27 - First action of the hero Physion. *Saint Petersburg, December 26 - Solo Soviet stages a coup of the Lenintova government. Soviet Defenders of the Motherland members loyal to him and justice arrest the entire chambers. Solo Soviet aligns Lenintova with the Allied Powers. '2032' *Worldwide, May 10 - World War III ends. *Rogue Isles, May 11 - Kid Brawler goes rogue. *New York City, September 30 - Treaty of Manhattan is signed. Soviet of Lenintova is recognized as an independent nation by the United Nations and Russia. *Paragon City, October 3 - Messenger and Ty Rynard defect from the Teen Paragon Justice Society. The couple settles down in Steel Canyon. '2033' *New York City, May 10 - First Hero's Charter is passed, establishing the first United Nations affiliate superhero that is loyal only to the United Nations. *New York City, June 14 - Messenger wins the nomination to to fill the United Nations superhero slot designated by the First Hero's Charter. In the process, he is rennamed the Ambassador. *Sudan, August - Ambassador is dispatched to resolve the second Sudanese Genocide. *Paragon City, August 11 - Ty Rynard and the Liberators raid a Trolls superadine warehouse. Ty is forced to overdose on superadine and transforms him into a supa troll. *Paragon City, November 2 - Ty Rynard is cured of his superadine addiction with the help of Positron and Numina. *Paragon City, December 31 - An unknown source resurrects Annatar. '2034' '2035' '2036' '2039'